


Downsized!

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Downsized!

Downsized!  
Summary: This story come up to my mind after watching the trailer for Downsized. Here it goes  
After learning that there’s a possibility the Lunar Guardian* Og-wol is actually someone close to her, Lo-man feels somewhat disheartened. She rolls back and forth in her bed and was unable to sleep.  
The drawer opens, and Cero flies out, rubbing his eyes. “Sleep already.” It yawns, “you still have to prepare for tomorrow’s visit by Mr Kim’s ex-wife, remember?”  
“That’s right!” Lo-man sighed. She closes her eyes and try to fall asleep.  
“Good night!” Cero yawned. It covers its mouth as it flies back into the drawer to sleep.  
“Good night!” Lo-man said.   
After a good night’s slumber, Lo-man wakes up and stretches her upper body. She feels energetic for the day. But what she doesn’t know is that is awaiting her just around the corner in the house.  
After a pleasant meeting with her uncle’s ex-wife as well as Lim Sul-to, Kim Lo-man goes to the kitchen to refill Sul-to’s cup with ginseng tea. As she passes by Bae-jung’s room, though, she sensed a very strong magical presence in his room. It stops her from going further towards the kitchen.  
She enters his room at once, put down the teacup on the saucer on top of the night stand and looks around his room, trying to sense that presence. Suddenly, she goes into his closet and found a little, jumping figure on the top shelf of the closet.  
“Wow, it’s so cute!” Lo-man reaches out her hand to it, but quickly withdraw. “No, I can’t touch it! Who knows what it will do to me?”  
As if it could read her mind, the cute, little figure jumps off the top shelf. Just when Lo-man starts to look for it everywhere, it pops up and leaps onto her hand.  
“Ahhhh!” Lo-man screamed. Hearing her scream, Cero immediately goes to look for her. “Lo-man!” It shouts.  
The others quickly followed, forcing Cero to sit still next to a glass flower pot and pretend it’s a doll.   
“Lo-man!” Bae-jung is the first to rush to the kitchen and all the other rooms (including his) to look for her, but he couldn’t find her anywhere. It’s the same for others. Mr Kim suggest everyone to calm down as he calls the police for help.  
Still, it’s quite a day for Lo-man as she goes on a little adventure on her own around her apartment unit in the hours when the others are sitting there worried about her whereabout. She has fallen into the bathtub in her brother’s bathroom. When she finally managed to get out, she goes on to the balcony and almost fell from the third floor-but didn’t thanks to Cero’s help pulling her up, though it isn’t easy for it to do so.  
Fortunately, with Cero’s help, Lo-man is able to find that little, cute, jumping figure and turns back into her normal human size just in time before the police arrives. In the end, she runs out to meet her uncle, who fondles her head and asked her where she’s been. Lo-man said she went on quite an adventure and wasn’t able to tell him anything else. Anyways, the ending is happy as Mr Kim consoles her and apologizes to the police for the scare.  
*Although the original, Japanese Cardcaptor, Sakura’s guardians are addressed as Sun and Moon Guardian, in my version, it’s solar and lunar.


End file.
